infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Ryth
Ryth is a very powerful duelist found in Infinity Blade II and Infinity Blade III. Ryth is only interested in fighting worthy opponents for sport. He states that he has no care for the Great Pact or Siris's activities in Saranthia, and that he longs for an opponent who can stand up to him. If Ryth wins the fight, he bows respectfully to Siris like most regular enemies do. Ryth is a unique opponent in many ways: he is the only enemy to wield Solar Trans Weapons and the only Deathless to own a spaceship besides Galath. Ryth has the unique ability of nullifying the effects of potions and gems. Also, he is the only enemy in the entire series who never deals any elemental damage, despite wielding Solar Trans Weapons which capitalize on elemental attacks. This might be attributed to his combat prowess since he is able to deal the highest damage of any boss while wielding an "empty" Solar-trans Blade. Ryth has the highest starting level of any enemy in both Infinity Blade II and Infinity Blade III, at levels 1000 and 1500 respectively. Ryth also boasts the greatest health and damage increase per time you fight him, which makes him considerably harder to defeat than any other enemy the more times you fight him. Most high-leveled players tend to avoid battling Ryth altogether. Ryth can only be battled if Siris or Isa is wielding a Solar Trans weapon. On any occasion after the first battle, he is immune to seven out of eight elements (however, sometimes he'll be immune to all the eight elements except for Holy and crystal). The one element he is exposed to is randomized in each encounter, although he never has spectrum defence, and is always vulnerable to a Darkfire or Spectrum gem, for game balance purposes. Ryth is also not present in Deathless Mode of Infinity Blade III. Equipment and Tactics Ryth uses a black version of the EXO Armor and EXO Helm, with a purple vertical light in the middle of his mask. He also carries a heavy version of the Solar Trans-LX with a unique black-and-purple blade (the same color as a Solar-Trans Weapon equipped with a Dark elemental gem, although his weapon does not deal Dark damage), much like the Exo-Pilot titan carries the Arual double-handed. He is the only enemy known to wield a similar weapon that the player must equip to fight him, other than Xyloto. He has three fury chains. His first fury chain is confusing and cannot be dodged without dual weapons. He jumps into a mid-air barrel roll, kicking the player several times. After landing, he stabs the player and continues to spin around and swipe to the player's right. The second is very deceitful due to his very fast speed in his kick. After kicking, he stabs the player. This is followed by a diagonal slash from the upper right corner of the screen. His third fury chain is a back-flip followed by a front-flip in which Ryth slashes down at the player. He proceeds to slash upwards, to the player's left, and again out of the upper left corner. This fury chain is a bit slower than the others, and the first slash can be parried, ending the fury chain altogether. He and Saydhi are the only Deathless without spectrum defense. If you do not want to spend money buying an elemental gem every time you fight him, a Rare Spectrum Gem (when you forge a Rare Fire, Ice, and Water Elemental Attack Gems together) or a Rare Darkfire Gem (when you forge a Rare Shock, Poison, and Wind Elemental Attack Gems together) should do the trick for you. If you don't have these, since Ryth will only have 7 elemental defenses, just apply the one he is not using to your weapon. The Holy Band is the best ring to use against him, as he will always be vulnerable to Holy. To make best use of the Holy Band, when fighting Ryth, it is highly suggested that you obtain a hexagon gem with "on magic get x shield" so you can block all attacks and keep using the Holy spell until he is defeated. However, the amount of shields it replenishes must be high, since Ryth drains 5 shield points per attack. For more of a challenge, you can use dual weapons against Ryth; his attacking speed is not nearly as fast as in Infinity Blade III. Simply learn his fury chains and dodge accordingly for a dodge break, which can be longer than a parry break. Pure healing rings, such as Ring of Man, are not advised because Ryth will probably kill you in 1 hit in later Rebirths, making healing obsolete. Besides the Holy Band, you can also use damaging rings like the Diruel, as long as he is not immune to that particular element. Infinity Blade II Two requirements must be met before Ryth will appear: MX-Goliath must be defeated, and Siris must possess a Solar Trans weapon. At the beginning of the Rebirth immediately after the requirements are met, Ryth is shown flying into the hangar via an unidentified aerial craft. (Noticing this air craft will earn you the What was that? achievement.) He can be found there from then on. After you defeat him, his ship will remain there for the rest of that game playthrough. Ryth is a level 1000 enemy, and with each rebirth you meet him, his level increases by 500. He is one of the, if not the strongest, enemies in the game, dealing massive amounts of damage per hit, as well as having very high health stats. His leveling increase is also the highest of any enemy in the game. In comparison, Raidriar only increases in level by 100 each time you fight him. Ryth drops a +400 capped fire square gem after being defeated for the first time. After that, he will drop random loot: mostly gold, alongside with a massive amount of XP. in higher rebirths, Ryth has a higher chance of dropping high-value rare gems such as the Parry All Attacks Gem, Combo Slash +1 gem or Titan Speed gems if you equip some diamond drop gem +525% gems before fighting him, compared to other bosses or enemies. Infinity Blade III Ryth returns as an enemy in Infinity Blade III, added in the Blademasters update. He can be encountered by Siris beside the golden treasure chest inside the Ark, or by Isa in Larioth after the golden (final) treasure chest (if a Solar Trans weapon is equipped). He is equipped with the Solar Trans- OX which shines red, although there's not a fire gem in it (Ryth does not deal any elemental damage). Ryth does not appear in the Deathless Quest. Ryth does not talk to Isa. Ryth raises 1000 levels after each full playthrough of the game, whether you defeat him or you lose, or refuse his request for a fight. When you begin Act V, you will see his spaceship flying into the Ark. Ryth does not wear the EXO-Plate and Helmet in IB3. He wears an unknown set of armor that is similar to the EXO Set, with smooth contours. It should be reminded that the solar trans weapon needs to be equipped before starting the Act, or else Ryth will not appear. It should also be noted that you can only fight Ryth with either Isa or Siris, but not both, per full playthrough of the game. For Isa, Ryth will only appear if you equip the Solar Trans-DX, but not the Solar Trans-GX. This is due to a glitch in the game: Siris has no such problem. During the fight with Ryth, all gems and potions are disabled, except for the gems inside the equipped Solar Trans weapon. When you fight Ryth, it is recommended to use a Darkfire Gem with your Solar trans blade, since Ryth does not have spectrum defense. Blunt, Freeze and Holy are useful spells against Ryth, and if you use a light weapon, blocking is not recommended, since Ryth takes lots of shield points per hit. Only use blocking when you are not confident in avoiding his fury chains. Dual weapons are probably the best class for fighting Ryth once you are familiar with his attacks, as you will not have to worry about running out of shields. Ryth deals the most damage of any boss in IB3, and also drains shields the quickest (apart from the Collector). Theoretically, he is the only enemy whom you cannot kill permanently, since Infinity Weapons cannot be used against him. (you can only equip Solar weapons when fighting him.) Ryth levels at a faster rate than any other enemy besides the Collector. In the same game playthrough, Ryth has both the highest health and attack stat of any boss. In Infinity Blade III, Ryth has three fury chains, which are unique to him, Galath and Soulless Ausar. The first is a triple-barrel-roll-kick from left to right, followed by a centre stab with his blade, and a diagonal slash from top right to bottom left. The second is unique to Ryth only, in which he steps to the right (from the player's perspective) and does a horizontal jumping double kick which can only be dodged under, followed by a horizontal swing of his blade and a jumping double vertical blade attack. The third chain is unique to him and Soulless Ausar. Ryth jumps backwards and does a centre kick, followed by two horizontal kicks and a horizontal blade attack. Besides fury chains, Ryth also has many hard-to-counter non-chain moves such as kicks from numerous directions and speeds. All of these lead to Ryth being one of the hardest enemies to beat in the game. Ryth drops the Solar Trans-OX when defeated by Siris, and the Solar Trans-MX when defeated by Isa. Ryth is stabbed after you defeat him, but as he is a Deathless, and The Infinity Blade cannot be used against him, he survives the fight, as confirmed by Donald Mustard. Ryth can only be defeated once per game playthrough. Notes *In Infinity Blade III, Galath, Soulless Raidriar, and The Collector (if he is equipped with the correct weapon type) share some of his fury chains. *Ryth is a Solar Trans weapon wielder and is a great Deathless Blademaster, having defeated Raidriar with ease at some point. He may have dueled the Worker of Secrets before engaging Siris in the Ark (Ryth was seen descending on the platform which leads to the Worker's throne, while he is not an ally of the Worker). *Ryth has the highest initial level of any boss in Infinity Blade 2 and 3. *Ryth is the only enemy in the whole series who can render the effects of equipped gems and potions obsolete. This makes him much harder to defeat than any other boss since you have to rely on your character stats and item stats only. *It has been stated that Ryth has a base on Pangea, and that he is the leader of a group of Deathless based there. *Ryth may be the only Deathless alive able to defeat the Worker in a fair Aegis duel. *A light solar trans weapon with a 80 percent titan speed gem is recommended due to Ryth's fast speed and the fact that potions are useless against him. Light solar trans is more preferred to dual because of its higher level of enhancement of gems equipped (for beginners), if the player is familiar with Ryth's fighting style and speed a dual weapon is recommended. Also, dual weapons can wrap combos faster than light weapons which is essential for the damage-over-time nature of the Darkfire gem. *Heavy solar trans is not recommended due to that Ryth takes away a large amount of blocks with his high level. *If you start Act V (with solar-trans equipped) and defeat the first titan and start Act V in Deathless Quest for some reason Ryth will be in the tower and is level 2000. Dialogue (IB2) Dialogue (IB3) Trivia *Although Ryth is a great fighter, it is implied that he is also a genius as he was able to develop the solar trans weapons and a custom spaceship. *It is unknown why Ryth does not care why Siris is in the Tower (Saranthia), because most Deathless knew at that time that Siris was trying to release the Worker, and were afraid that he would succeed. *Ryth is only concerned about his glory. Being a renowned duelist, Ryth only worries about his warrior reputation, as can be seen in the talk between him and Siris in Infinity Blade III. *Ryth is one of the most powerful Deathless duelists, as he can deal massive amounts of damage while using a Solar Trans weapon without any elemental gems equipped. *It is possible that Ryth is unaware of the Worker's actions and plans, as he seems to be foolishly worried about his battle skills rather than the fate of the world as a whole. However, this may be because Ryth owns a spaceship and can fly off-world if the Worker of Secrets really destroys the world. Ryth seems to live to fight for honor and glory. *Occasionally, Ryth's model will appear glitched, being all white and blue. This appears to only happen when playing offline, and is likely due to improper modeling. It is also due to the device, such as an iPhone, not having enough storage to download the model. *Ryth is one of the few Deathless to wield a Solar Trans weapon, which he invented, as a transportation disk on the Sun is required to use one of those. *The Deathless Blademasters may be a group of Deathless (i.e. the Collector, Ryth) who are considered masters of the Aegis Forms. *Ryth has a strong disliking of Siris and Isa, and he considers them as a disgrace to the Aegis Forms. Siris agrees to him when he claims to only have lost to them because of their unorthodox styles (indeed, Siris sometimes does not abide to the rules of the Forms, like when he killed Saydhi with a slash across the neck, a dishonorable way to end an Aegis duel. Isa, as a new Deathless, also generally dismisses the guidelines of the Forms, preferring to improvise on the situation). *Contrary to popular theories, Ryth is from Earth/Pangea, and he is not related to either Galath or Ausar the Vile, though he has been allied with Ausar in the past. *Ryth's line of dialogue "I yearn for the glory of a duel for the fates." seems most likely to be a cameo to the song "Duel of the Fates". This song, composed by John Williams, is played over the fight between Obi Wan Kenobi, and Darth Maul in Star Wars Episode 1 The Phantom Menace, and the use of lightsabers in the IBII fight only seems to strengthen this connection. Gallery Ryth ship flight.png Ryth with ship.png Ryth whispers.PNG Ryth whispers2.PNG Ryth whispers3.PNG Ryth pact.PNG Ryth pact2.PNG photo (5).png|First Encounter w/ Ryth Ryth pact3.PNG photo (9).png photo (6).png|Damage out of 4450 HP photo (7).png photo (8).png|+400 Fire gem drop Rythib3.jpg|Ryth returns in Infinity Blade III. C8sSEQK.jpg RythIB3.jpg|Ryth talking to Siris inside the Ark FirstRythfighyIB3.jpg Dodge.jpg|Ryth battling Siris Graphic Glitched Ryth.jpg|Ryth's appearance with a graphic glitch Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade II Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade III Category:Regular enemies Category:IB3 1.3 Category:IB2 1.2 Category:Deathless Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Deathless Blademasters